


Petty Differences

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Petty Differences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Violence, injured reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a Balthazar/Demon!Reader where they fight all the time and end up in the bed? Something with colorful insults, occasionally trying to kill each other and funny stuff like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Demon!Reader, insults, fighting/killing enemy angels, violence, reader is injured, mentions of pain/blood, language, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

Being a demon, you knew that working with the Winchesters was risky business. They weren’t exactly fond of demons, but they seemed to have a soft spot for you. Unfortunately they also seemed fond of keeping angels hanging around, much to your dismay.

You’d grown used to Castiel, the dorky angel that always seemed to be present when you were anywhere near the Winchesters, but another angel you had grown to despise. Said angel currently sat across the table from you, thumbing through an old book. You could practically feel the smugness radiating off his body.

You were waiting for Cas to get back from Heaven. He had gone to borrow some extra angel blades for the boys’ latest hunt, which had them tracking down a group of rebellious angels. Apparently they’d fallen and lost their way, turning into a gang of murderers who hunted down their brothers and sisters, Cas included. The boys needed all the help they could get with this case, thus why you sat in the same room as Balthazar.

“I know I’m extremely attractive, Darling, but do you mind?” Balthazar asks you without even looking up from the book, “I feel dirty when a demon stares at me like that.”

“Attractive?” you scoff, “All you angels look the same to me, a bunch of winged rats is what you are.” That wasn’t exactly true. In fact, you found Balthazar rather appealing, not that you would ever admit it.

“You think we’re rats?” he asks shutting his book, “We’re not the ones running around in Hell. You’re just a bunch of black eyed dogs.”

“Red eyed actually,” you say, letting your eyes flick red, “If you’re going to insult me, at least get your facts right. Incompetent bat.”

Balthazar slams his book down on the table. “You’re nothing but smoke, I could smite you,” he says angrily.

“I’m not afraid of you,” you respond casually, “You’re all bark and no bite. I, on the other hand, quite enjoy biting.”

“You want to bet on that?” Balthazar asks as he stands from his chair. He lets his angel blade drop down his sleeve and he stabs it into the table.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dean says, pushing Balthazar back into his seat, “We brought the two of you here because we need your help, not so you two can get at each other’s throats. The two of you need to get past your petty differences so we can get through this hunt without any of us getting killed.”

“He started it,” you say, leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms.

“What are you? A child?” Balthazar asks.

“Compared to someone as ancient as you, I guess I am,” you retort.

“That’s enough,” Sam says, finally joining in, “Save it for when we have to fight these angels.”

“Not that I’m complaining, I do enjoy killing angels, but why am I here?” you ask, “This seems like Heaven’s problem, not mine.”

“If you’ll recall, we’ve saved your life multiple times,” Dean says.

“If I recall correctly,” you retort, “The first monster you saved me from was him.” You point across the table at Balthazar. The first time you met him, he was only seconds away from smiting you. If Sam and Dean hadn’t stopped him, you would’ve been dead. Then again, if it weren’t for the Winchesters, you might never have met him.

“And I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for these meddling Winchesters,” he almost pouts.

“I’m the child?” you laugh, “You’re the one quoting Scooby-Doo.”

“Who is this ‘Scooby-Doo?’” Cas asks as he reappears. Poor naive angel. Dean tries to explain, but it goes over Cas’ head.

After accepting that he doesn’t understand the reference, Cas hands you an angel blade. You test the sharpness of the blade and find it to your liking.

“Be careful with that Love, you might lose a finger if you’re not careful,” Balthazar says.

“You should be careful too,” you respond, “If you’d like to keep all your bits and pieces.” A smug smile crosses your lips as you point the blade at him.

“We’ve got what we need,” an irritated Dean says, “Let’s go.”

“Where to?” you ask, raising your fingers so that you’re ready to snap.

“The Impala,” Dean answers, “We’re taking the car.”

“Oh Hell no!” you say, “I’m not getting in a car with him.” You point at Balthazar again.

“Well, getting in a car with you isn’t a pleasant thought either,” Balthazar says back. You shoot him a glare.

“It’s not a long drive,” Sam tells you, “Just sit apart and ignore each other.” You roll your eyes, but agree before grumbling as you make your way to the car.

You sit behind the driver’s seat, Balthazar behind the passenger seat, Cas sits between you. The whole ride, you mess with Cas’ clothes and hair, making references that he doesn’t understand. It amazed you how he was so ignorant about certain aspects of life, yet he was one of the best fighters you’d ever met, a soldier through and through.

“Would you mind keeping your grubby hands off my brother?” Balthazar asks.

“Cas doesn’t mind, do you Cas?” you ask in a friendly voice.

“No,” Cas responds happily, though he sinks back into the chair after seeing the glare that Balthazar is shooting him.

Finally, you reach the building where the angels have been hiding out. From what you could tell, it was much better than the rundown, abandoned warehouses that you usually used as hideouts. Note to self … hideout in fancy hotels.

Luckily, the boys decide it’s best to split you and Balthazar up. Sam and Balthazar head to the back of the building while you, Cas, and Dean decide to walk right through the front entrance. The plan was to cover each floor, trapping the rogue angels between the two groups before moving up to the next floor.

Angel blade in hand, you make your way through the first floor halls, Cas and Dean not far behind. Footsteps sound around the corner from you so you push your back against the wall. When the footsteps get close enough, you jump around the corner and grab the person, slamming them up against the wall and pointing the blade at their throat.

“Nice to see you too Sweetheart,” Balthazar says smugly.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you,” you say angrily.

“Let’s be honest, you’d never kill me. You’d be lost without me,” Balthazar replies. You roll your eyes and head back to find Cas and Dean. The whole floor was clear, which was making you nervous.

You and the boys go floor by floor, not finding anything. Finally, you reach the top floor, coming to the final room. Sam kicks the door open, revealing a large meeting room full of angels. They all push themselves away from the table as you and your group intrudes into the room.

They don’t even ask who you are, instead they instantly attack. You can hear them talking to Cas and Balthazar, trying to convince them to turn to their side, but Cas and Balthazar don’t listen. You fight as hard as you can, taking down enemy after enemy, their eyes lighting up as their life leaves them.

You twirl your blade in your hand as your latest target falls to the ground. Looking around, Sam, Dean, and Cas seem to be holding their own. Balthazar, however, is being overrun. Without even thinking it through, you run to help him. Together, you take down enemy after enemy until one of them gets dangerously close to killing Balthazar. The angel pulls back his weapon, intending on pushing it through Balthazar’s back. Your instincts kick in and you push Balthazar out of the way, the blade cutting into your side. You scream as the blood seeps out and dribbles between your fingers.

“Get down,” Balthazar yells at you. You duck and his blade whizzes over your head, sticking into the angel who had just stabbed you. Balthazar takes out a few more enemies before scooping you up bridal style and flying you out of the room.

When the world stops spinning, you find yourself in one of the hotel rooms on a lower floor of the building. Balthazar sits you down on the bed and pulls your shirt high enough so that he can examine your wound.

“What are you doing?” you ask as he moves your hand from your body.

“Fixing your wound,” he replies.

“I’m fine,” you say, “It’s not that bad. Besides, it’ll heal on its own eventually. Why do you care?” Balthazar presses his hand gently over the wound. You can feel his grace seep into your skin, helping to heal your wound quicker than it otherwise would have.

“Why did you do it?” he asks.

“Why do you care?” you ask in return. The wound stitches itself closed and Balthazar stands and walks to the bathroom, returning a short time later with a wet cloth.

“Why did you care enough to save my life?” he asks as he begins wiping the blood off your skin.

“If anyone’s going to kill you, it’s going to be me,” you respond, unsure of why you risked your life to save this man. Balthazar picks up your hand and wipes the blood from it.

“I don’t believe that,” he says, tossing the bloody cloth off to the side.

“And exactly what do you believe?” you question.

“I believe you like me better than you let on,” he responds.

“And how would you know that?” you ask. You’d never really thought about it, but maybe he was right.

“Because I like you better than I let on,” he answers. Your eyes go wide for half a second before you lean towards him with a smug look on your face.

“Well imagine that,” you sass, “An angel falling for a demon.” Balthazar closes the distance between you and presses his lips to yours. Your hands reach up to fist in his shirt as he pulls you closer to him. His tongue slides against your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you easily grant.

You moan as his tongue presses against yours, Balthazar swallows the sound. He guides you to his lap, your legs straddling him as his tongue maps out your mouth. One of his hands wraps into your hair while the other slips down to your lower back. You press your tongue into his mouth and map out the space as you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Y/N,” he moans. Your name sounds foreign falling from his lips; he hardly ever said your name, usually opting for insulting nicknames instead. You tangle a hand in his hair, holding him close as you rock your hips down on him. You can feel him growing hard even through all the layers of clothing.

Balthazar tugs at your shirt and you break away from him just long enough to pull your shirt over your head. His hands slide down your sides, coming to rest on your hips. You begin unbuttoning his shirt as you crash your lips to his again. Balthazar pulls your hips towards him, eliciting a moan from each of you. You rock your hips down again, grinding yourself against him and creating delicious friction for you both.

The last button of his shirt comes undone and you press your hands beneath the fabric, running your hands along his chest as you push his shirt and jacket from his shoulders. Balthazar’s hands move up to the clasp of your bra, fidgeting with it as if making sure it’s ok for him to remove it. You moan and he takes it as permission. He opens the clasp with an expert flick of his fingers. His fingertips drag along your skin as he pulls the straps from your shoulders.

Balthazar tosses the material to the side before picking you up and lying you back on the bed. His lips break from yours and move along your jaw. He kisses down your neck, sucking the skin and leaving light marks as he goes. One of his hands comes up to cup your breast, kneading the flesh and tugging the nipple. His lips continue down your body, taking your neglected nipple between them. Your back arches off the bed, pressing your chest to him.

You squirm beneath him, your panties wet, clinging to you uncomfortably. Rocking your hips up, you can feel his cock straining against his pants. You grasp at his shoulders, pulling him back up above you, crashing your lips to his. Balthazar pulls away and sits up on his knees. His hands trail along your body until he reaches the waistband of your jeans.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” he asks you.

“Yes,” you answer, squirming beneath his touch. Balthazar smirks as he unbuttons and unzips your pants. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your jeans, pulling them down as you lift your hips to help him. He tosses the material to the side and trails his fingers up your thighs, stopping to cup your sex through your panties.

“You’re so wet aren’t you?” he asks, dragging his fingers along your cloth covered opening. You moan and buck your hips towards his hand, gaining friction for yourself. His lust blown eyes watch as you draw your bottom lip between your teeth. He groans before rubbing your clit, watching how your body reacts to his touch.

Apparently he likes what he sees. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulls them down, your juices causing them to stick to you as he pulls them down. Balthazar’s eyes roam your naked body before his hands go to his belt, making quick work of it. You writhe on the bed, trying to make yourself look as enticing as possible. He palms himself through his boxers as he watches you, his arousal evident.

Propping yourself up on one elbow, you pull the front of his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. You take his thick, heavy member in your hand, collecting the precum that’s leaked from him before pumping your hand over him slowly.

“Have you done this before?” you ask as you stroke him.

Balthazar groans, “I may be an angel Darling, but unlike many of my brothers and sisters, I’m quite versed in what happens between the sheets.”

You laugh as you continue stroking his length. “Let me rephrase that question,” you say, “Have you ever fucked a demon before?”

“No,” he replies, his voice rough, “But I’m about to.” A grin crosses your lips as he quickly pushes his pants and boxers down and kicks them away.

He pushes you back against the bed, settling himself between your legs. His lips capture yours as he lines his cock up with your entrance. You catch his bottom lip between your teeth and draw it out as you lift your hips, sliding him through your folds. Balthazar wraps a hand in your hair and kisses you roughly as he enters you, filling you with one swift stroke. Your walls stretch to accommodate his girth, causing each of you to moan.

Your hands twist into his hair, tugging it lightly. Balthazar begins thrusting, slow and rough. The headboard hits the wall with each stroke, marking his rhythm with loud thuds.

“Balthazar,” you moan, clutching at his shoulders as he slams into you. Balthazar groans and thrusts faster. His hand reaches down and draws your leg around his waist. The new angle has you both moaning and groaning as he hits your g-spot over and over again.

Balthazar’s lips hover next to your ear for a moment, obscenities mixed with your name spill from them. His lips make their way down to your neck, leaving bruising kisses against your skin. You moan his name as you drag your fingernails down his back, leaving red trails. Balthazar props himself up on both forearms, one on each side of your head, as he fucks you wildly into the bed.

You can feel the pressure build inside you as you near climax. Balthazar’s thrusts become erratic and his cock twitches inside you, sending you over the edge. Your walls clench down around him and your toes curl.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Balthazar groans. You watch his eyes shut tight and his jaw clench as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. His orgasm prolongs your own, leaving you both sweaty and breathless. Balthazar kisses your lips before pulling out of you and rolling to your side.

You roll to your stomach beside him, propping yourself up on your elbows. Balthazar pushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear before he lets his hand trail down to your lower back.

“How are we going to explain this when we get back?” you ask.

Balthazar smirks, tracing random patterns on your skin. “We don’t have to explain,” he says, “We can invent some clever lie and continue fighting as always. They’ll never find out about us if we don’t want them to.”

“Remind me again, how did this happened?” you ask, making both you and Balthazar laugh.

“Earlier,” he says, going off on a tangent of his own, “You asked if I’d ever fucked a demon. Well, have you ever been fucked by an angel?”

“No,” you laugh, “I can’t say I ever have.”

“Until now,” Balthazar corrects.

“Well, I’m not so sure about that,” you respond, “You almost seem more demon than angel.” Balthazar smirks at your comment.

“Oh, I’m an angel through and through Sweetheart,” he says, pushing you onto your back and settling above you, “And I’ll prove it to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much dirtier (in my opinion) sequel to Petty Differences. Just to clarify, there’s a line where the reader talks about dying; ‘to die’ is a Shakespearian metaphor for having an orgasm (just in case you didn’t know. I didn’t want anyone to be confused). Also, I guess it’s not necessary to read the first part, but I recommend that you do. If you decide you don’t want to, you just need to know that the reader is a demon who doesn’t always get along with Balthazar. They go on a hunt with TFW and after some events they wind up in bed together.

Warnings: Demon!Reader, insults, teasing, innuendos, language, smut, rough sex, dom!Balthazar/sub!Reader, hair pulling, biting, edging/orgasm denial, oral, slight grace!kink, I think that’s it, let me know if I’m wrong

Fic:

Last night had been one of your best nights on Earth, not that you would ever admit it. If you had it your way, the only one who would ever know about the events of the previous night would be Balthazar. He had taken you again and again to the point where his eyes glowed with grace as he came. But back to the point, the two of you had decided not to tell the boys or Cas about your little rondevu and to instead keep up your petty squabbles just for show. While Balthazar decides to stick with the traditional insults, you decide not only to insult him but to tease him a little as well.

“What happened to you two last night?” Dean asks.

“For your information, I took an angel blade to the side so I left to keep from bleeding out,” you tell him. They seem to accept your answer.

“And you?” Sam asks Balthazar.

“I tried to lead a group of angels away from our poor defenseless little demon so she could get away,” Balthazar replies.

“So chivalrous, I applaud you for your valor,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“We don’t have time for this,” Sam says, trying to stop any argument before it begins.

“While you two were running off abandoning us, a few of the angels got away,” Dean says, “We don’t know where they went, but we need to figure it out.”

“Why can’t we fight demons for a change?” Balthazar asks, “I’d rather like to kill a few of them.”

“I bet you would,” you growl, “I bet you’d like to take that little sword of yours and sheath it inside me, watch my eyes flash red as I die.”

“You know, maybe I would,” Balthazar says as he sits forward in his chair. He lets his angel blade drop down his sleeve before he catches it in his hand and stabs it into the table.

“Always so quick to whip out your little sword aren’t you?” you ask as you lean forward and run your fingers up and down along the edge of the blade, “You know, I quite enjoy bringing angels to their end. I especially love to watch their eyes glow when I finish them.” Balthazar shifts uncomfortably in his seat, bringing a smirk to your lips.

“Just wait until I get you alone,” Balthazar growls, his knuckles growing white around the handle of the blade.

“Trust me, I’m waiting,” you respond.

“Ok …” Sam says, his eyes flicking between you and Balthazar, “I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but whatever it is you need to work it out.”

“Yeah, when pigs fly,” you scoff, “Oh, sorry, I should rephrase that, there is a flying pig sitting right next to me after all.”

“How dare you speak to me like that,” Balthazar shouts, his hand continuing to tighten around his angel blade.

“He is an angel,” Cas says, trying to help, “In no way related to a pig.”

“Awe, Cas,” you say as you stand and walk to where he stands, “You’re brother may have grace, but I’m willing to bet he’s less angelic than you think.” You let your fingers trail across Cas’ shoulder, making Balthazar’s eyes turn dark.

“How many times have I told you to keep your grubby hands off my brother?” Balthazar shouts. You hold your hands up as if you’re intentions were innocent, though of course they were not. Balthazar had always gotten annoyed when you touched his brother and now you understood why, he wanted your hands on him instead.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Dean says, “One of you needs to leave.”

“I volunteer,” Balthazar says quickly.

“Good riddance,” you spit. Balthazar disappears with the flap of his wings, leaving you with Cas and the boys.

“What’s going on between the two of you?” Sam asks.

“Nothing, I just can’t stand to be around him,” you lie, “He thinks he’s better than me because he’s an angel and I’m a demon. He’s a dick.”

“I apologize for my brother’s behavior,” Cas says, he was always so sweet, “But we need you to work together. We still need your help, both of your help.”

“I’ll try,” you sigh, “So, if you don’t know where these angels are, why are we here?”

“We’re going to keep an eye out for them and when we figure out where they went, we’ll regroup,” Sam says, “If you could do the same that would be great.”

“Sure,” you say, “I’ll see what I can find out; I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“Thanks,” Dean says. You nod before snapping your fingers, zapping yourself from the boys motel room to the nice hotel room you had shared with Balthazar last night.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Balthazar groans from where he sits on the bed, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. You lean against the wall and watch as his hand pumps over his length.

“Poor little angel,” you purr, “Did the big bad demon give you a boner?”

“There you fucking are,” Balthazar growls. He stands from the bed and stalks to where you are, his body completely naked, his cock standing at attention. He pushes his body up against yours, his hard cock prodding your thigh. “Think you can tease me in front of the Winchesters, in front of my brother, and have no consequences?” he asks, his teeth grazing the skin of your neck.

“Maybe I was looking forward to the consequences,” you respond. Balthazar grabs your hips and roughly flips you around, leaning you against the wall. He wraps his hand in your hair and pulls your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck. You hiss as he sinks his teeth into the flesh of your neck, hard enough to leave a bite mark.

Balthazar’s free hand slides down to the waistband of your pants, deftly opening the button and unzipping the zipper. You moan as he dips two fingers into your panties and runs them along your skin. His hips buck forward, pressing his thick cock against your ass. “Oh fuck you’re hard,” you groan.

“Yeah, you feel that?” he asks, “Feel what you do to me?” You groan as he rocks his hips against you again and again. “Want my cock don’t you?” he growls, “Want my cock in that pussy?”

“Yes, Balthazar, please,” you moan. He smirks against your skin as he pushes your pants and panties down. Balthazar kicks your legs further apart before running his fingers along your folds.

“That’s it Y/N, be a good girl and beg,” Balthazar growls in your ear, “Tell me how badly you need to be fucked.”

“Need you inside me, please,” you moan. He thrusts his hips forward and sliding his dripping cock between your ass cheeks. You push your hips back, trying to show him how much you want him inside you. His fingers trace around your entrance. “Please, need you to fuck me,” you beg, a string of curses and pleading spills from your lips. Balthazar sucks the skin of your neck as he thrusts his middle finger into your aching core as deep as it will go. “Please,” you beg, rocking your hips against his hand.

Balthazar thrusts his finger in and out of you a few times before adding a second and then a third. “Balthazar, please,” you moan, your head tipping forward. He pumps his fingers fast and rough, drawing you to the edge of orgasm. You moan loudly as your body gets so close to the release you crave.

“Didn’t think you’d get off that easily did you?” Balthazar asks, pulling his fingers from you and leaving you wanting.

“Please,” you beg as he turns you around and pushes your back flush against the wall.

“You’ll cum when I say, is that understood?” he asks. You groan and reach out for him. “I asked you a question,” he growls. He uses his grace to push your hands against the wall above your head.

“Yes,” you moan desperately, “I understand. Please, I need you.”

“Pick a safe word,” Balthazar demands.

“Fuck me,” you moan, anticipating what’s about to come.

“I will,” Balthazar says, “As soon as you pick a safe word.”

“Red,” you say, saying the first random word you can think of.

“Good girl,” Balthazar says. He waves his hand and his angel blade appears in his hand. Your heart begins to beat wildly at the sight of the sharp edge. “Now say it again,” he says, “Make sure you remember the word.” He flips the blade in his hand so that he holds the sharp end towards his body.

“Red,” you whisper, swallowing thickly.

“Good girl,” he praises he moves closer and grabs your shirt in one hand, using the blade to cut the front open. Buttons fly in every direction. He grabs your bra next and cuts it open, letting your breasts spill from the cups. “Still wanna be fucked Y/N?” he asks. You loved the way your name sounded in his accent.

“Yes,” you moan, trying to buck your hips, but his grace keeps you against the wall. He smirks as he watches you struggle.

He moves close to you and captures your lips roughly. His hand palms your breast while he uses his angel blade to tease your clit. The cold metal sends shocks of pleasure straight to your core.

Suddenly, he thrusts the handle of the blade into you and begins pumping it in and out, giving you hardly any time to adjust to the size of it. “Balthazar,” you gasp, trying to writhe, but his grace holds you steady as he fucks you with the hilt of his blade.

“Like that don’t you, dirty little demon,” he groans. His hips rock against you, grinding his throbbing cock against your thigh. You weren’t sure how he could hold out for so long. You hum in response, the pressure inside you making it hard to think. “Tell me when you’re close,” he commands. You nod, letting him know you understand.

You cry out as he changes the angle at which the handle enters you. “Such a bad girl,” Balthazar groans, “Teasing me in front of other people. Making me want to push you up against the wall and fuck you till you can’t walk straight.”

“I’m close,” you moan as you approach the edge of orgasm yet again. You’re so close, your walls tight and your body tensing in anticipation.

“Good girl,” Balthazar praises. He pulls the handle from you and tosses it to the side, letting it hit the floor in a clatter of metal.

“Balthazar, please,” you moan, your pussy aching from the denied pleasure.

“It’s ok,” he whispers, cupping your sex and helping to sooth you as you come back down from your almost high, “You need to be punished before you can cum, but you’re doing so well for me.”

Once you’ve come back down, Balthazar makes all of your clothing disappear before he takes his cock in his hand and slaps it against your clit, making you cry out as he applies pressure to the already sensitive bundle of nerves. “Please, Balthazar, want your cock inside me,” you groan as he teases you with his tip.

“Like being fucked by an angel don’t you?” he asks.

“Yes,” you moan. Balthazar takes hold of your hips and thrusts into you, filling you in one swift stroke. His hips thrust wildly as he fills you again and again. “Fuck, yes,” you say almost as a whimper, “Balthazar, fuck me.”

“So good,” Balthazar grunts as he fucks you against the wall, “Gonna make me cum.”

“Please, Balthazar,” you groan, “I want your cum.”

“Dirty little demon,” Balthazar growls as he fucks you like a man possessed, “Begging for my cum.” Your walls tighten around his cock as each of his thrusts pushes you back against the wall.

“Please, please, please,” you beg in a constant stream. You try to pull your hands away from the wall, but his grace holds them firmly in place. Balthazar lifts your legs around his waist, giving him a better angle to thrust at.

You cry out as his throbbing, dripping cock hits your g-spot perfectly with each stroke. “Feel so good around me,” Balthazar says as your walls begin to flutter around him, “But I didn’t say you could cum yet.”

You groan in disappointment as he pulls himself from you, leaving you teetering on the edge of much needed release for the third time. “What are you doing?” you ask as he drops your legs and takes a step back from you. He takes his cock in his hand and begins stroking himself quickly.

“You said you wanted my cum, so I’m going to give it to you,” Balthazar says, pumping his cock into his hand.

“Oh fuck,” you groan as you watch him get himself off. His hand strokes and twists around his shaft as his other hand cups and massages his balls. His swollen tip leaks precum as he desperately tries to reach orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grunts. His thick cock twitches, the vein pulsing as he shoots his load at you.

“Balthazar!” you exclaim as streams of his hot, sticky, white cum splatter against your skin. His dark eyes rake over your body and he smirks as he takes in the sight of your naked body striped with his cum, his movements starting to slow down.

“So beautiful,” Balthazar says, “Like a piece of art hanging there on the wall.” You groan with need as you try to pull your wrists away from the wall again. He takes a step closer to you and runs two fingers from your navel to your lips, collecting as much cum as he can.

You suck his fingers into your mouth and swirl your tongue around his digits, cleaning them of his salty cum. “Balthazar please,” you beg when he pulls his fingers from your mouth. He kisses your lips, shushing you. He waves a hand, making a warm, wet cloth appear in his hand. Balthazar wipes you clean before he starts leaving kisses down your body.

He pulls your legs over his shoulders as he kneels before you. “I’m gonna edge you one more time before I let you cum, is that understood?” he asks.

“Yes,” you whisper. Balthazar smirks up at you before he buries his face between your legs, his stubble scratching lightly at your skin.

“Taste so good Darling,” he groans against your thigh. His tongue slides between your folds, lapping up your wetness as he swirls his tongue around inside you. “Love your pussy,” he growls. He grabs your ass cheeks and pulls you away from the wall, holding you tightly against his face.

You cry out as he sucks your clit between his lips. “Don’t cum,” he warns you, only making your stomach coil. He licks and sucks, nibbles and kisses, eating you out until you’re right back up on that edge again.

“I’m - I’m close,” you tell him. He pulls away and looks up at you with lust blown eyes. Your juices glisten on his chin.

“So proud of you,” he tells you before wiping your juices from his chin. He places his hands on either side of your body, caging you against the wall. “I think you’ve been thoroughly punished,” he says, his lips caressing the skin of your neck, “You ready to cum?”

“Yes, please,” you beg.

“Tell me how you want it,” he says as he rocks his hips against you. His cock is already hard again and you can’t stop the wanton moan that passes your lips.

“I wanna cum around your cock,” you tell him.

“Exactly what I wanted to hear,” he says.

“Balthazar!” you cry as he slams his cock into you. He wraps your legs around his waist and lets your wrists fall from the wall. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips roughly as he carries you to the bed, bouncing you on his cock as he goes.

His thrusts start rough and fast as soon as he has you back against the sheets. You drag your fingers down his back before fisting them in the sheets. Balthazar’s hands fall to either side of your head, supporting himself as his hips buck wildly. “That’s it,” he groans in your ear, “Take that cock.”

“Holy fuck,” you moan, raising your hips to meet his. After all of the teasing and edging, it doesn’t take long for your walls to grow tight around him. Balthazar shifts, sitting up on his knees before he takes hold of your hips and lifts them to give him a better angle to enter you at. You cry out as he hits your g-spot, finally dragging you over the edge of orgasm. Your walls clamp down around him and you relish in your much needed release.

“So good,” Balthazar groans. His eyes begin to glow bright blue as his hips buck erratically, chasing his orgasm. Your walls continue to clamp down around him as he draws out your orgasm, finally sparking his own. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you and he shouts your name.

If you hadn’t been watching, you would’ve missed the half second where he let his wings show. It was only a shadow, but it was enough for you to see just how completely he’d lost himself. His thrusts come to a stop and he pulls himself from you before letting your hips fall back against the bed.

“What the Hell was that?” you ask as he crawls up the bed and lies beside you. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle up against him.

“Sorry Darling,” he says as he caresses the already healing bruises he’s left on your neck, “I got a bit carried away.”

“No, not that,” you say, “Your wings. Do you normally show them to the people you sleep with?” Balthazar coughs as if he’s surprised by your question.

“You - you saw them?” he asks.

“Well, it was more like the shadow of your wings, but I saw it,” you say, “Why?”

“Because,” he answers, “Only an angel’s true mate should be able to see their wings.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Are you planning to write more of Petty Differences? You should. Like you really really really should. Love your writing! AND Third part for petty differences pleeeease?! AND Hi! I was just wondering if you would possibly write another part too Petty Differences? I absolutely adore your writing, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the second part. It’s fluffier than the first two parts in an attempt to help the story develop.

Warnings: Language, smut, wing!kink

Fic:

“You’re kidding right?” you ask, pushing yourself away from Balthazar and sitting up on the bed. Your breathing was still heavy from the fucking you’d just received.

“Yes, because I would joke about something that important,” Balthazar responds, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“Ok, you’re not kidding, I get it,” you say, “But how is that possible? We hate each other right? We’re supposed to hate each other.”

“I don’t know,” Balthazar answers, “I’ve never heard of an angel mating with a demon, honestly I didn’t know it was possible; but just because we didn’t like each other in the beginning doesn’t mean that we’re not meant for each other.” He sits up on the bed and reaches for you, his fingertips running down your arms.

“If I am your ‘true mate’ or whatever, shouldn’t you have known that when you met me?” you ask, “Like love at first sight or some crap like that?”

Balthazar just laughs. “It doesn’t work like that,” he explains, “Love is rarely ever that easy.”

“Do you?” you ask, “Love me I mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Balthazar admits, “But I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You’re annoying and infuriating, but I can’t get enough of you … Do you love me?”

“No,” you scoff, “I’m a demon, I hate everyone; but I may hate you a little less than I hate everyone else.” Balthazar’s hands slide down to your hips and he guides you to his lap. “What are we doing?” you ask, “An angel and a demon, we should be tearing each other’s throats out.”

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” Balthazar says, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“You mean when team free will is around?” you ask.

“Well, we do have to keep up appearances,” Balthazar says.

“Yeah, I think we may have overdone it last time,” you tell him, “The Winchesters are starting to suspect something’s up.”

“We’ll tone it back then,” Balthazar says, “Unless you want to just come out and tell them we’re mates.”

“Woah, hold on a second,” you say, “I may be your mate, but that doesn’t mean you’re mine. Demons don’t have this mating thing.” You didn’t want to admit it, but you did feel something for him.

“You’ll come around eventually,” Balthazar says, “Even if you don’t want to admit it, you want me and you know it. I’m addictive.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” you tell him, cupping his face between your hands.

“You’ve got that wrong Darling,” Balthazar retorts, “You’re the one who’s full of me.”

“Oh shut up,” you say, slapping his arm. Balthazar’s hands twist into your hair, pulling your lips to his. One of your hands fists into his hair as you drape the other over his shoulder. One of his hands slides down to your lower back as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding against your lower lip. “This is so wrong,” you mumble, “How did I wind up as an angel’s mate?”

“We were just meant to be,” Balthazar answers.

“Yeah, because that’s not cheesy,” you laugh, though somewhere deep down you actually wanted that to be true. Something about being with him was changing you.

“Y/N, I understand if you don’t believe me,” Balthazar says, “Or even if you don’t want to believe me, but it’s true. If you saw my wings without me explicitly showing them to you, it means we’re supposed to be together.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t slip?” you ask, “You know, show them to me by accident?”

“Trust me, if I had shown them to you, you would have known,” he says, “It wouldn’t have just been the shadow of them.”

“Can I see them?” you ask, curious. You were still a little skeptical, but if you really were his mate, you wanted to see him, all of him.

“Close your eyes,” he tells you. You do as he asks and a bright light shines through your eyelids. When the light dies down, you open your eyes to see Balthazar with two beautiful, large white wings spread out behind him.

“Huh,” you tease, “Don’t get me wrong, they’re pretty and all, but I thought they’d be bigger.”

“You’re awful, you know that?” Balthazar asks, making you giggle. His hands pull you towards him, his growing cock pressing against your thigh.

“That doesn’t seem to bother you,” you say, rocking your hips against him. Balthazar groans as you slip your fingers between his feathers. “You like that?” you ask, tugging the feathers lightly.

“Yes,” Balthazar groans, his head falling back against the headboard behind him. His hips rock against you as you tug his feathers. Gasps and groans escape his lips as you work your fingers through his wings. “I’ve never shown my wings to anyone before,” Balthazar confesses, “I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

“I bet I could make it feel better,” you tease. You kiss his lips as you let one hand trail down his chest. He groans when you wrap your hand around his cock and line him up with his entrance. You deepen the kiss as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt.

“Y/N,” Balthazar groans. His hands move to your hips, guiding you in a slow, steady rhythm. You slip your fingers between his feathers again, caressing and tugging, making him come undone. The more you play with the feathers, the more of a mess he becomes, you knew you’d found his weakness. His hands slide to your back, pulling you close as you ride him.

You loved the way his wings felt beneath your fingertips, strong muscle along the ridge covered by soft feathers. His wings wrap around you, surrounding you in thier softness. You’d never experienced anything like this before. It was like you were cut off from the world, like nothing mattered besides him and you.

This time was different from the others. It wasn’t rough or demanding or desperate or needy; no, it was slow and gentle and, well, loving. Sex had never been this way for you. It had always been a way to fill the endless time, but this was something different. Normally, you didn’t really care who you were with, but now you couldn’t imagine wanting anyone the way you wanted him. He was right, he was addictive.

You rest your forehead against Balthazar’s as you lift and rock your hips, sliding up and down along his length. “Y/N,” he whispers, his fingers tangling in your hair, “I was meant for you.”

“And I suppose that means I was meant for you,” you retort, your walls growing tight around him.

“Only if you want to be,” he responds.

“Such a gentlemen,” you tease, grinding harder against him and giving your clit the friction you craved.

“You wouldn’t have said that earlier,” he groans, his cock throbbing inside you.

“That was before I knew you were my mate,” you tell him.

You ride him faster, his hands pulling you to him. His lips kiss every inch of you that he can reach as your hands slide through his feathers. The knot in your stomach pulls tight as your walls flutter around his throbbing cock.

“Y/N,” he groans, his hands begging you to move faster, “Please.” You had to admit, you liked the sound of him begging.

You move your hips faster, drawing moans and groans from the both of you. “Balthazar,” you moan loudly as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your walls clamp down around him and your hands fist in his feathers. The feeling sparks his orgasm as well.

“Y/N,” Balthazar groans. His cock pulses inside you, his wings shuddering against your body. You kiss his lips, swallowing the sounds he makes as you help each other ride out your highs. “I love you,” he whispers, his lips leaving kisses along your neck.

“You actually mean that don’t you?” you ask, carding your fingers through his hair and feathers.

“Of course I do,” Balthazar says, “I’ve never felt comfortable enough with anyone to expose myself like this.”

“Balthazar?” you ask, kissing his cheek.

“Yes?” he questions.

“I love you too,” you whisper, you knew there was no going back, “I’m your mate, and you’re mine.”


End file.
